


The only thing more dangerous than a Question is an Answer

by slytherinenigma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellamione Coven's August Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinenigma/pseuds/slytherinenigma
Summary: Prompt (which is the title) for Bellamione coven August Event
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	The only thing more dangerous than a Question is an Answer

Hermione stared in disbelief as she looked down at the drink in front of her. Then the smirking face in the booth across the bar as the barman pointed to the patron who had kindly supplied the refilled glass of the rather rare and expensive Balvenie 40 years mature whiskey.

It had been a long time coming to find herself here. Hermione had overexerted herself between rapidly ranking up in her ministry department job and wedding plans with Ron. She should have quit when the near riot  almost broke out between Mrs Weasley , who insisted the event be held in the gardens of the Burrow as had been tradition with all her children, and Ron  when he argued he want ed the ‘Celeb Wedding of the century , ’ as he referred to it. All it took was that one moment as she came back from another late night of working to find Ron zonked out on the couch an empty bottle of Firewhiskey by his side, and a wizarding Radio blaring loudly, to realise this was not the life she wanted. 

That is how she found herself the following morning leaving her ring on the kitchen table, one small packed bag in hand, apparating into the most isolated place she could think of. That is how she ended up at the Kirkstone Pass Inn with a rather expensive whiskey and a room booked figuring out what to do next.

_ “What the fuck is she doing here? _ ” Her immediate thought as she looked over at the dark haired witch smirking at her. Bellatrix raised her hand slightly from her table, her index finger raised making a ‘come here’ motion to Hermione to come sit down alongside her. 

“I could be asking  ' What the fuck are you doing here' also Granger, but then sometimes the only thing more dangerous than a Question is an Answer” Bellatrix quipped as she pulled her own  s herry  g lass from the table and took a sip, her dark eyes never leaving the brunette.

Hermione hastily took a seat. Still lost for words, no one had really heard from the dark witch in the last four years since her case was dismissed from the Wizengamot after details came to light she had been working for the Order the whole time . The day she got her freedom was the day she disappeared.

“So what are you doing here Granger? Hardly a place for your pre-wedding celebration.”  T he last part said with a hint of distaste. It seemed even the most reclusive of the wizarding world knew of her upcoming nuptials.

Hermione whispered her response so quietly Bellatrix couldn't catch a word she said.

“What?”

“I  l eft him!” Hermione wailed it out loud before a sob emitted. Her composure had completely crumbled at this point. She barely noticed a hand grab her, leading her up from the table and walking past the bar. A nod of understanding from the barman to Bellatrix as the dark which took them through the narrow doorway behind the bar shutting the door behind her

She sat the brunette down on the couch giving her a moment to gather herself. Hermione took a few moments before she got her breathing to calm and noted the box of tissues placed purposely beside her. She took in her new surroundings. The low wooden beams and large fireplace dominated the room. She wiped her eyes and nose , n oting that Bellatrix was watching her intently.

“Do you work here?” Hermione looked around her trying to locate a bin for her used tissue.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “I own the damn place , Granger” She took out her wand and vanished the tissues from Hermione's hand.

“Wow.  So All this time Bellatrix Lestrange has been hiding in a Muggle Tavern” Hermione murmured more to herself. Bellatrix glared at her from across the room.

“I’m not hiding! And it's BLACK not Lestrange!” 

“Sorry” Hermione apologised. She could understand the outburst. She had insisted even when married she planned to keep her name. It was her Identity, it had caused yet another argument with Ron when she made that statement. His pettiness and defensive argument that every wife should be proud to carry the same name as her husband and children.

“How did you end up here though Bellatrix?”

The dark witch sighed. She walked over to a window pulling a curtain back. “Look out there Granger, tell me what you see?” 

Hermione looked out the window. It wasn't a bright day, grey clouds hung low over the hills. Apart from sheep, grass and a couple of roads there was absolutely nothing to see down the valley. She looked back at Bellatrix, confused.

“Well, what do you see?”

“Nothing.”

“Exactly!” Bellatrix said before pulling the curtain shut once more. “You see nothing, all space with nothing and no one. That , Granger , is freedom! No Deatheaters, no wizards, no rules. I can waltz along those hills all day without seeing another soul. Just freedom.”

Hermione was stunned at the declaration. Realisation dawned why she had in the spur of the moment left looking for solace had come here. Freedom. 

She nodded in understanding. A tear rolled down her eye. Freedom, it sounded so nice.

Bellatrix smiled. Hermione really seeing for the first time how different the dark witch looked. Pearly white teeth shined through her lips. A genuine warm smile, no hint of the psychotic witch from so long ago. She grabbed the young witches hand giving her a comforting squeeze. 

“Stay as long as you want Granger. No one will find you here.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
